Kalli Fullerton
Biography Season 6 (6.1) * [Many flashbacks playing throughout] 24 years old and from Texas. Five years ago, she auditioned to be a DCC and made it into training camp. She was cut two days before the squad photo was taken. She’s auditioning – her head is in it, and she’s not just here for the experience; she is here to win it. Confessionals Total: x Season 6: 33 (4th most) Season 6 (6.1) * Biography * Right now, I’m just gonna read and hopefully get my mind off of it and just wait until they bring out the numbers and not think about it till then. * All I know that I’m making it back here for next week. I’m excited. * Semifinals I hate this round. I have been nauseous all morning. This learning it and then performing it ten minutes later is not my forte. * I feel concerned, I look concerned. I think I have it, but you know, you never know. * I didn’t nail it by a long shot, but I was able to smile, which is most important. (6.2) * Five years later, here I am. It’s definitely surreal to be back at finals. * My solo went pretty well. I definitely had a few steps that I missed. And, of course, everyone’s going to do that. * So, now the solos are over, but the pressure is still on. And we’re gonna have to perform the dance that we learned at semifinals, plus the kick line. * Wow, they’re seeing every hair, every eyelash, every freckle, every everything. So, that’s a lot of pressure. * I’m definitely not their caliber, and I know that they know that. I hope they’re willing to take me to training camp so that I can have a chance to get there. * We are waiting for the judges to come back and tell us who made it to training camp this year. There’s so many questions and so many possibilities going on right now for everyone, that we’re just talking and trying to pass the time. * It means so much. I’m so excited to be back. I can’t wait to start the process again. I’m ready, I’m ready to play ball this time. I’m ready to bring it. I want this bad, so I’m really ready. (6.3) * So, tonight is our very first meeting as training camp candidates. * So, we will be joined by the returning veterans and we will get our binders full of all the Cowboys and cheerleader information that we need to be prepared for. * It is incredibly hard to do the kicks across the floor. It’s definitely the way I remember it being as tough as nails. * We just got done with the kick line, going across the floor. And now we’re about to start learning our very first dance at training camp. (6.4) * Training camp is an incredibly difficult time. It’s definitely difficult to balance your life and be able to stay centered and not really break down. You have to be prepared that Kelli and Judy are going to get onto you. That’s what they’re here to do. I wish I felt more prepared and confident. Unfortunately, I don’t but hopefully I’ll get them. * I was so terrified that they were going to make me try on the uniform I had on my first training camp, which they did. (6.5) * I have been growing my hair out since five years ago. I am hoping they will be easy on me and just give me a trim. * They cut about three inches off of my hair and I think it looks great. * Being one of the girls that’s called out every time, which that’s me, feels like everyone looks at you and everyone watches you the most because they expect you to mess up. So, it puts even more pressure on myself and others who continually get called out. * office I would be very upset if Kelli and Judy brought me in, and brought me to training camp again through the process, and then cut me without giving me a warning. So, I’m hoping that this will just be a warning and it will be something I can improve on. * office I feel much better now. And I think that’s a part of being mature and knowing where you are on the chopping block and being able to work to move yourself higher up the list. (6.6) * shoot The room is filled with jitters and excitement and butterflies. I can feel it flying around all over. I think most of them are coming from me. * Starting to feel how Kelli and Judy kind of see me on the dance, and I kind of feel like I’m in the bottom pool, and my chances of making the actual team are slimmer than for some of the other girls. * I get out there, and it’s a dance that I feel comfortable with, but you know, my body just doesn’t do what I want it to do. * office Tonight I definitely felt way below my own bar. I got discouraged and even though I was telling myself, “keep pushing through,” I know the things I was showing on my face, and I anticipated being called in tonight. * office The next time we will all be together is on the field and so, I have a very short amount of time to come leaps and bounds. So, I’m going to have to put every ounce of my energy that Brittany is able to give me. (6.7) * Kelli wanted me to work one-on-one with Brittany ‘cause I am messing up a little bit of the footwork. [Clip of her working with Brittany shown] Even though I know the dances, I’m still having a little memory lapse and some style issues. So hopefully today I can get those solved before we get on the field. * being called into the office For me, hearing my name, I knew it was coming, and so I think I was a little more prepared. And if I get to stay another night, I’ll come back tomorrow, and I will try to show them again that this is what I was made for. * office Kelli calling my name is now second nature. If I go in there and tonight’s my last night, I will be very proud of what I came here and did and accomplished. * cut It’s okay that I’m not a perfect match for DCC. I am a perfect match for other things in my life, and I have 20 others dreams that are waiting in line, and I’m ready to tackle the next one. Commentary Season 6 (6.1) * judging She was my little teacher’s pet six years ago. – K/ She had short hair? – Charlotte/ Yeah, short blonde with big chocolate-brown eyes. – K/ She’s okay. She’s not as strong as some of the others, but I thought… – J/ I had her, I gave her… – K * Kalli’s right on the beat. – K/ Her kicks are snappy. – J/ She’s winded… I still think Kalli’s cute as a button. – K * judging Thought she was pretty lost on the combination, but she held it together. By looking at her, you never knew that she was the one who was really lost. – Charlotte (6.2) * deliberation I put her down for a yes, but I struggled with it because I didn’t like her appearance at all. – Jay/ I share your struggle. I adore her. Want her to be a yes, and I saw a maybe today. – K (6.3) * I have not liked Kalli Fullerton all night. – K (6.5) * Hey, watch Kalli. – J * Kalli concerns me. She may not be as in shape as she was five years ago. She’s not the strongest dancer in the room. – K * Your body’s just not doing the right thing. – J (6.6) * shoot Kalli’s not giving us any sex appeal. – K * Kalli is not showing a lot of experience on camera, so she’s not developed there and she’s not necessarily developed in the dance studio either. She needs to find something exciting. Kalli could be in trouble. – K * Lots of mistakes already. – J/ With Taylor or Marie? – K/ Kalli. She just got my attention. – J/ I mean, she’s… – K/ Out of control wrong. – J * Kalli, lots of mistakes, and I couldn’t really write them all down. – J * during office visit Kalli, she’s not put on, she’s not fake. And I want her to be successful because having girls that are that genuine, it’s hard to find that. – K (6.7) * Kalli, don’t skip and don’t pass up the yard line. – J * Kalli’s smile is big enough for this stadium. Her legs can reach the yard lines. She still has this uncomfortable and awkward look in the way she moves. – K * Look at Kalli, all bent over. – J/ To me her stamina is a problem. – K * Kalli, your kicks are high enough to where you don’t have to hunch over. And you’re hunching over. – J * Kalli’s making a lot of mistakes. – J/ Yeah, for long legs and blonde hair, Brittney far outperforms Kalli. – K/ Yes. – J * Oh my gosh, Kalli fell. – J * Kalli really fell apart. Maybe the pressure of a football game just might not be what Kalli is good at. – J * It was very hard to cut Kalli. She was so gracious about it all. She actually, I felt like she was trying to make it easier on me. At the end of the day, we both have mutual respect for each other. – K Office Visits Season 6 (6.5) * of episode, second of three Kelli thinks she’s stronger than she was five years ago. She thinks she attacks the dances stronger. Judy says that last time in training camp, she had a deer in headlights look. Kelli says she is a true “maybe.” Maybe she could make this squad, but maybe they’re not sure. She’s fun to watch waist up, but everything’s not going on yet. They really want to see a dynamic performer out of Kalli. She’s smart, she’s beautiful. She can learn this choreography. The question is can she perform next to Ashton or Whitney or Kelsi or some of the big performers in the room. Kalli is glad to know where she stands. [Kalli leaves] Kelli says she’s smart and pretty, Judy adds “sweet” and Kelli says that she’s trying really, really hard. Judy says that if she wasn’t dancing, they could send her out on an appearance tomorrow. (6.6) * of episode, second of three, with [[Brittany Evans]] Kelli tells Kalli that she’s not field ready yet, and that there’s something awkward in her style of dance. She has wonderful long legs and long arms – Kelli says she reminds her of a newborn colt because of her long legs. Judy adds that also, baby colts don’t know what to do with them. Kelli continues that Kalli needs stylized dance attention that they don’t have in time for these rehearsals. She adds that Brittany is a brilliant dancer and a brilliant teacher. When they say something looks awkward, Brittany almost needs every step, step by step, move by move. Brittany says she’s willing to help Kalli. Brittany wants her to make the team, and promises she will come before and stay after every night. Kelli says this is what this is about, and they’re giving Kalli homework. They want her to be on this team and they’re willing to give this one more go. Kalli says she’s ready for it. Kelli says she’s excited, and they will do this and regroup. (6.7) * episode, first of two, takes place at Cowboys Stadium Kelli says that the best way to describe what they saw today is that the field still makes her look awkward. It appeared like she’s not comfortable out there dancing, and it is unavoidable now. Kelli tells her she’s followed her dream and given it her all, and she’s done a great job doing it. Judy says they both didn’t want to do this to Kalli again because she is such a great person. And everything else is there. Kalli says they gave her another shot, and she can’t believe she made it this far again, so she loves them and is proud of what she did. She’s going to need to give them hugs because she’s going to miss them. Kelli says they’ll miss her too, and they’ve been her biggest fan for six years. [They have a group hug] Kalli tells them they have a great squad. [Kalli leaves and Kelli gets teary] Kelli says it’s harder when they’re that nice, and she wishes Kalli would have just told them to get lost. Judy says that after two times, a lot of people would have done that, but Kalli has too much class. End of Journey Season 6 (6.7) * Cut from training camp during week seven of training camp (5th out of 11, 40 left after cut) Other Season 6 (6.1) * Holds up her number at prelims (403), and talks to the camera about how 4 is one of her lucky numbers, so this is a good sign * Shown introducing herself to the judges at preliminaries: next week she’ll be graduating with her master’s degree from Cal State Long Beach. * Fifth-to-last shown being invited to finals (6.2) * She’s shown being invited to training camp (6.5) * Makeover glamour shot Misc. * x Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:TCC Category:Returnee Category:Cut from TCC multiple times